1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink module structure, and more particularly to a structure of a heatsink module for dual heat sources.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, a conventional heatsink module installed in a computer is specially designed to dissipate the heat generated by central processing unit (CPU) which generates the most heat. Moreover, the necessary elements including housing, fan, and heat pipe are often modularized for the convenience of manufacturing and installation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,700 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,245 both adopt the above structure.
Though the modularized heatsink devices disclosed in the above patents have good heat dissipation efficiency, they are designed to enhance the heat dissipation efficiency for the CPU. Therefore, even if the heat dissipation efficiency is enhanced, the heat generated by other heat-generating chips on a same circuit board cannot be dissipated directly, resulting in the situation that though the efficiency of the heatsink modules is good, the overall efficiency of computers with the heatsink modules cannot be increased effectively.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,018 further assembles a fan on heatsink fins mounted on a CPU. When the fan operates, the air is guided from an axial direction to a radial direction, and is blown to a northbridge chip near the CPU. A ventilation-enhancing member is assembled beside the northbridge chip to guide the air flow passing by the northbridge chip to other high heat-generating electronic components. Thus, an air flow path for conducting heat is formed, and the overall heat dissipation of all high heat-generating electronic components is achieved through the air flow path. However, when the above niethod of dissipating heat from various heat-generating electronic components through the air flow path is used, only the CPU that adopts the heatsink fins together with the fan has high heat dissipation efficiency. As the air flow passing by the CPU is of a high temperature, other high heat-generating electronic components disposed along the air flow path have low heat dissipation efficiency by means of blowing the high temperature air over the electronic components, and the problem of overall heat dissipation efficiency cannot be solved effectively.